Voldemort's Flesh and Blood
by Kai0625
Summary: It's 7th yr and with the war quickly approaching, Harry is willing to accept any help he can, but is he prepared for what "any" has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story except my original characters and the plot. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling.**

The great hall was booming with noise. The first years had already been sorted and the feast had appeared on the table as always. Hermione's nose was already buried in a book at Harry's left. Ron was shoving mashed potatoes and biscuits in his mouth at death defying speed on his right and above him the enchanted ceiling was glooming with dark clouds and heavy rain fell but disappeared just before the floating lanterns.

A smiled curled on Harry's lips. It felt so good to be back. The summer with the Dursley's had been even harsher than normal having spent the whole season locked in his room where they would only let him out 3 times a day to use the bathroom and shower. He was told it was for the best. Voldemort would know to watch the Burrow for him, and he didn't want to put his real family, the Weasley's at risk, even though they insisted that they could handle whatever came with being Harry's second home. He remember the warmth that spread over him from the letter he received from Molly were she had addressed him as "Son". He even wondered then if there were charms he could use to change his hair from Black and unruly to bright red. He chuckled at this thought again. He could never be lanky enough or rounded enough though, besides he liked looking like his biological father.

Harry grabbed for the last biscuit before Ron could and quickly added it to his plate despite the whine that came from the right. The morning didn't last long. Ron found himself a slice of warm apple pie shortly after and all was forgiven.

After spending so much time eating scraps at the Dursley's, Harry could have sworn that this biscuit tasted like Heaven. He remembered how his stomach had turned with disgusted when he opened the letter from Dumbledore that explained that he would have to stay there for the summer for his own safety. Apparently, Voldemort would not take the risk of attacking the muggle house, and so from there began, what seemed like, the never-ending summer from hell. It amazed him that he would rather attend school with the idea that he would most likely have to face off with Voldemort at any time, then stay with the Dursley's.

"Oi, Mate." He heard from his right before he felt a jabbing in his arm. He looked up from his plate.

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" He had been lost in thought.

"I asked if you managed to find everything you needed from Diagon Alley." Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I did. How about you both?" Harry asked a smile spreading wide across his face. It was nice to talk about nothing. Or was it just talking at all. With all his time in solitude at the Dursley's he didn't get many words out and it was nice to talk now, or hear others talk. Company. It was the company that was fascinating. The conversation carried from there, mostly on Hermione's end where she discussed some of the books she bought. It was amazing how after seven years of knowing that this was not a subject of interested to either Harry or Ron she still would stammer on. Harry pretended to listen while he looked over her soft welcoming features. Ron did not. He continued to shovel food into his mouth. Merlin it really was good to be back.

The dinner carried on. There were shouts and giggles across table as other students would tell stories of their time spent over the summer and the Professors could even be caught laughing and whispering in each other's ears every so often.

The familiar tinging sound of McGonagall tapping her drinking glass with a utensil fell over the great hall and as if on queue the Hall fell quiet as Dumbledore stood at his podium and raised his hands.

"Good evening." He said in a raised voice as he eyed the students before him over his half mooned spectacles. "I welcome back my previous years students by reminding them that through a little hard work comes the opening of endless doors." Dumbledore's eyes stopped on Harry and if it were possible his smile widened further. After Harry returned his happy gaze, Dumbledore's eyes ran the length of the table and stopped on a group of first years that were joined by Dean and Seamus, who morally seemed to have taken the place of the twins when they had graduated from school. "I would also like to welcome the first time students by telling them that using your gut instinct when it comes to other students will usually save you from many hours of detention and that despite what others may say, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits." Harry could have sworn that if it were possible, Dean and Seamus would have melted into the very bench that they sat on. "A few more announcements from professor McGonagall," Dumbledore carried on, "and you will be permitted to…" His words were cut off by the sound of the doors to the great all, which always remained closed during dinner, slammed open and in the door way stood two figures.

Harry's eyes ran over the one that stood further back. It was a pretty girl with light skin. Her face was rounded and soft, covered in light freckles that ran the length of her nose and cheeks. Others, lighter still player on her forehead and chin. A smile played at her small full lips and her small nose that sat in the middle of her face was crinkled up from the squinting of her light aqua colored eyes that still shown brightly between her thick dark eyes lashes. Her damp light brown hair fell just short of her shoulders. He lowered his gaze. She was soaking wet, wearing black leggings that disappeared into a silver skirt that stared just at her thigh and ran tightly over her curved backside. His gaze falling even further still, he came across a pair of high top converse that were black and silver, surrounded by a small pool of water that was becoming wider by the second.

He followed the pool of water as collided with another where a pair of plain-black Vans were. Dark blue damp jeans were met at the ankle and traveled to a black v-neck shirt under a black hooded sweatshirt that hung loosely off the sides of the full curves of another female. The hood of sweatshirt cast shadows over her face as it sit on the head of its occupant. As if the figure could feel his eyes on her, her head snapped in his direction. A searing pain ran over his scar and he reached up to rub it with his fingers. It felt as if this woman was shooting him daggers with her eyes behind the shadows. As his fingers brushed his forehead, the figure raised a hand to her neck and rubbed it roughly and quickly looked back at Dumbledore. She moved then, with the freckle faced girl in tow.

The hooded girl moved quickly and furiously down the center of the room. The other moved as quickly but there was no angry demeanor about her. He could hear her soft voice as she spoke a few "hi"s and "how do you do"s in a very America accent and gave a small graceful wave of her hand, the smile still playing on her lips. When they reached the front of the podium the squint returned to her face. "I told you she would not be happy." She said in her sweet voice in almost a laugh. The hooded girl snapped her head again to look at the girl who just smiled even bigger, giggling now and she responded with a very innocent "What?"

At that moment in time everything changed for Harry. The hooded figure slipped the hood from her head and turned to face to freckled face girl. Her face came into view as she glared down the other girl. She was tan and her wet hair was dark brown with strips of light brown and blond running through it. It disappeared into her sweatshirt. Her face was also rounded and her lips were full but the lay longer on her face then the other girls and her nose was a bit bigger. Her eyes sat on either side of the bridge of her nose. That is what changed everything. They were brown, but not just brown, they were such a rich brown that they could almost be red. She looked like a tan Tom Riddle. The Tom riddle he fought in the Chamber of Secrets in second year.

The breath caught in his throat. He wasn't the only person that noticed because Ginny, who was sitting in front of him, also gasp slightly.

"You've done enough little one." The girl spoke soft, low, and taunting manner despite the three inch height difference the other girl had on her. The freckle faced girl raised her eye brows and gave a daring look in response. As if knowing it was a lost cause the tan girl turned away to face the headmaster again. "Might I have a word?" She asked in a light sweet voice that dripped with sarcasm. Dumbledore, whose smile never wavered during this epic scene, simply nodded and held an arm in the direction of McGonagall who was also smiling. She quickly walked over to the two girls and placed a hand on a shoulder of each of the girls and walked them up the steps, behind the head table, and through the door of the room that Harry had been in once before when his name got called from the Goblet of Fire during his fourth year. McGonagall appeared a short time later.

"I wish all of you the best of luck during your year here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said before he was replaced at the podium by McGonagall and he too disappeared into the room.

McGonagall made a few more announcements that were never heard by Harry whose eyes were fixed on the door behind the head table. "All of you are now to report to your common rooms." The noise returned to room as students grabbed what they could carry from the table and continued to exit from the room. With a small nudge from Hermione, Harry fell back into reality and scrabbled to get up from the bench. He noticed that Ginny did the same. He also noticed the color from her face was drained and fear tore into her eyes. He walked the same pace as her on the other side of the table intending to meet her at the end. Maybe he could hug her or show some sort of affection to bring the color back to her face. Maybe he needed comforting too. Just then he ran into a wall. No not as wall Hagrid.

Hagrid stood before him staring down at him. "Oi Harry." He said in a very excited tone.

"Hi." Harry responded with little enthusiasm.

"Dumbledore be wantin' to see ya." Hargid said before placing heavy hairy hand on his shoulder and turning him around with a push. Again Harry's eyes were stuck on the door as he approached it. As the door came closer so did fear that caught in his chest. The discomfort was not helped by the fact that the hand on his shoulder was rushing him to what he felt was his doom. The room grew deadly quiet as the students disappeared. The hand slipped from his shoulder and Harry tuned slightly to catch a glimpse at Hagrid who had stopped at the head table. He waved Harry on. He turned back, dread filling his heart as he touched the door knob and twisted it. With the smallest of pushes the door opened. He entered the waiting room and the closed itself behind.

His ears were ambushed by a loud shouting. "You had no right Dumbledore!" Harry approached the door way beyond the waiting room slowing and cautiously. Should he have his wand out? Instinctively he reached into his robe pocket and with drew it.

"I told you." The soft sweet voice of the freckled faced girl was heard.

"Oh quit." The other shouted again. "You helped! If you hadn't helped we would be at the beach right now surfing."

"You'd be surfing I'd be getting cancer." The freckled faced girl retorted her voice still kind.

The room came into view as he approached. The freckled faced girl was sitting on the arm of one of the couches on the right wall the smile still on her face. The other pacing back and forth in front of her and Dumbledore sat on a over cushioned chair on the furthest wall.

The pacing girl came to a halt and stared the headmaster down. "Look, you… you meddling old man, I said I wanted nothing to do with this!" She bellowed.

"Your running low on good insults Sissy. I'm getting a little bored and I think we should go to bed and get back to this tomorrow when the conversation will be more interesting." The freckled faced girl said. A low moan escaped the other girl.

"Did you really have to bring him in here now." She pointed behind her at Harry. How had she known, her back had been to him this whole time and it seemed the Dumbledore hadn't even notice him approached. The freckled faced girl slipped off of the arm of the couch and bounded toward him.

"Never mind, it just got very interesting." She giggled as she gracefully bounced to a halt in front of him. "Hi, Harry Potter." She said taking his arm and pulling him further into the room. The tan girl had turn to face the direction he stood but didn't make eye contact with him. A look of irritation lay firmly on her face. "I'm Raven." The freckled faced girl announced. "and this oh so lovely and charming person is my sister, Kaia." She strode him across the room and shoved him down onto the coach she was just sitting on.

"Um…," Harry stuttered. He looked over at Dumbledore who was still, very irritatingly so, smiling. Dumbledore sent an encouraging nod in Harry's direction. As if to catch wind of what he was saying he looked back at Kaia. "Hi." He said. She sneered in response and turned back to Dumbledore.

He stood then looking back and forth between Harry and Kaia. "Harry, Kaia here has come to help with the defeat of Voldemort." He finally announced.

"Actually, I… We," She said pointing at her self and Raven. "are leaving." Raven leaned over from her seat near Harry and whispered in his ear.

"She's a little stubborn and thick skulled. She hasn't really figured out that we are not leaving. Well, at least I can't which means that she won't go either." She said that last part louder then necessary and Kaia placed a hand on her face and rubbed her eyes instinctively.

"Dumbledore," She said calmly. "You can't, she is only sixteen years old and this has nothing to do with her. Not one bit. How can you in good conscious put her in this position?"

"Almost had the best grades in school and she still helps me ties my shoes this one." Raven again whispered. "To our benefit I assure you though." She giggled.

"Miss Riddle," Dumbledore spoke. Kaia cringed at the name.

"Riddel! Ri..ddELLLL." She shouted. "Do not call me that sick name!"

"Miss Riddel," He corrected himself. "You are a very bright girl, you know that this task cannot be completed without you. Your charming sister here understood this dilemma and agreed to help."

"Yes I did." Raven jumped up. "and if I had to do it again I would sissy. I can't turn my cheek to this." Her tone turned serious but her voice remained soft as she approached her sister and placed a hand on her arms that were crossed over her chest. "Sissy, if I was not in the picture, if I was not in your life," She caught her gaze. "You wouldn't have walked away when Dumbledore came for you the first time. You would have come." The intensity of red eyes meeting aqua made Harry squirm. "Before you even say it, I know the consequences. I do listen when you talk and I'm prepared. You've done your job."

Kaia broke the stare and looked down at her sister's hand. With a very dramatic sigh she uncrossed her arms and caught Raven's hand and turned to Dumbledore. "I don't care what the stupid hat says." her voice oddly calm and soothing, "I will share a dorm with my sister and we will attend the same classes. Do you understand this?" Dumbledore nodded and hand in hand the girls exited the room.

Harry turned to Dumbledore with a vacant look on his face.

"A bit of a spit fire that one is." He chuckled. "Harry, I'm sure you have questions you must be wanting to ask."

"um… yes sir." Harry responded.

"Go head." Dumbledore encouraged again.

"I didn't know Voldemort had a daughter or well two I guess…" That was all he could manage. It wasn't even really a question or a guess. He knew without a doubt.

"Raven isn't Voldemort daughter. By blood actually they aren't sisters, but they have a closer bond of such then most siblings. That story is for another time. Kaia is indeed Voldemort's flesh and blood but he believes she perished years ago. It is in our best interest not to reveal to others who she really is."

"How do we know we can trust her?" Harry blurted.

"You have a very similar past, Harry, right down to the attempted murder of your lives." Harry's eyes widened. "Both of these girls are risking a great deal to be here. It's not that they are risking their own lives but each others that makes a show of loyalty."

Harry felt the need to respond but when he opened his mouth, no words formed on his lips

"I understand your fear Harry." Dumbledore continued. "And once again I must ask you to put trust in me of which I don't deserve. Get to know her and more difficult still try to understand her. When you do, there is no doubt that you will be able to defeat Voldemort together."

Again Harry's mouth was open and no words came. He closed it once more and only nodded slightly before he turned on the spot and removed himself from the room. His walk to the Gryffindor tower was a blur. He wasn't even sure he had muttered the password to the fat lady before he slumped through the portrait hole and into the common room.

"Harry," He looked up to find Hermione and Ron sitting the couch in front of the fire, oddly close together. "What happened?" Hermione asked as she rose from the couch and walked over to Harry.

"We're to be friends with her." He finally managed to speak but the words seemed to have come from elsewhere.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"It's in our best interest." Harry replied with out even looking. "I'm tired and I'm going to lay down." He made his way up the stars to his dorm, leaving his two friends standing stunned behind. He slipped off his shoes before slipping into bed without changing to pajamas. Shortly there after his thoughts of Kaia turned into dreams


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Harry was sitting in his usual seat between his two best friends and began to shovel food onto his plate. Hermione and Ron were bickering across Harry's back about something that Harry took no interest in. Harry looked up to catch a glimpse of Ginny whose color was normal now but her eyes seemed to have the same fear. She was pushing food around on her plate as she stared at it.

"Alright there, Gin?" Harry asked. Her head snapped up in surprise.

"Uh… yes… yes I'm fine." She tried to place a smile on her face but it was too hard and she gave up within moments. Her gaze returned back to her plate. "It's for the best, right?" She asked but Harry could tell it wasn't a question for him but more of a reassurance to herself. Harry's gaze also fell to his plate.

Just then a silence fell over the hall. Eyes and heads turned to the doors. There they stood. Raven had her usual kind smile on her face. Her hair dry now was elegantly flipped out at the ends and there were now emerald green streaks running through it. She was in traditional school robes for Slytherin, the green playing daringly with her aqua colored eyes. She wore leggings again under the skirt that met a pair of calf high all black converse. Her tie was loosely folded over itself low in front of her chest like a scarf and her shirt was unbuttoned to the top of her vest to reveal a black tank top. She wore a black jacket that had studs along the ends. Her thumbs hung out from holes in the sleeves. She looked in Harry's direction and gave a small wave. Harry nodded. She was a Slytherin? He hadn't thought about it before but if he had to pick a house to put her in, it would be Hufflepuff. She was much to sweet to wear the sneer on her face that was required to wear the Slytherin robes.

Kaia stood next to her. Again he was surprised by the house choice. She wore the maroon and gold colors of his house, the maroon bringing out the tan on her skin even further. Her hair fell over her shoulders and across her back in soft waves. Now that it was no longer tucked into a soaking sweatshirt he could see that it reached her waist. She wore her clothes in the way that Hermione did. Her tie snuggly tied at her neck and was cleanly tucked into her vest. Her vest draped itself nicely along her curves and her skirt was neatly pressed and lay smoothly over her thighs. She didn't wear the normal knee high socks that all the other girls wore. Instead her socks stopped at her ankles, covered with the same all black Vans she wore the day before. She was rather easy on the eyes Harry had to admit. Except for the look of dismay that never seemed to waver from her face. She eyed Harry and then turned her back quickly.

Kaia reached into the school bag that slung from her right shoulder and pulled out her wand. She walked to the end of the Hufflepuff table and with no words she tapped a plate three times. It threw it self from the table toward a wall but just before it hit the wall and shattered to tiny pieces it hovered for a moment then transfigured itself into a table. She repeated the process with two tea plates and they turned into chairs. She sat down gracefully in the chair that caused her to have her back to Harry. He felt she did this intentionally to avoid any further eye contact.

Raven seated herself in the chair on the other side of the table. With all eyes in the room still on them, she pulled her own wand from an unseen pocket in her jacket and also without words she levitated plates, cups, utensils and food to the table were the items softly laded in perfect fashion in front of each of the girls. Each began to eat as if no one was paying them any attention. Harry could see Raven's lips move as she carried on a quite monologue with her sister. Soon the tables returned to their normal eating routine and students began to clear out to go to class. After shoving enough food into his mouth to hold him over till lunch, Harry slowly stood and gathered his school bag, and approached the lonesome table.

Raven looked up greeting him. "Hi-ya Harry. How was your breakfast?" She asked warmly.

"Err.. It was good." Harry replied. Kaia's face came into view as he stood at the end of their table. "How is yours, Kaia?" He asked.

"Fine." She said shortly.

"What can we do for you, Harry?" Raven asked seemingly trying to make up for her sisters lack of kindness.

"Um… what class do you have now?"

"Potions, I really am quit excited about it. Your potions master is the best I hear and…" She trailed off quickly. She tilter he head slightly and looked passed Harry. "Who is that?" She said in a flirty tone. Harry turned toward the door to catch a quick glimpse of Malfoy's pale blond hair.

"Malfoy?"

"Malfoy, what an odd intriguing name." She said placing her head on her hand as stars played across her eyes.

"Don't you dare." Kaia retorted quickly. "We're here to be allies, not breaking boys hearts."

"Besides I don't recommend that particular boy." Harry chimed in. "He's not good news." He could have sworn he saw a look of thankfulness fall over Kaia's face.

"I don't beak hearts." Raven announced. "I mend them."

"That is one particular heart that can do without mending." A brotherly tone seeping into his words. Raven glanced back at him, smile still on her face but her eyes had a small amount of fire in them now. "I was wondering if I could walk you to class." He finally blurted. For some reason the question that he feared to ask previously seemed like a walk in the park in comparison to the current subject and the fire that was threatening to burn his skin off. It accrued to him now that perhaps there was an applicable reason that she was placed in the Slytherin household.

"We can walk ourselves." Kaia answered never removing her gaze from her sister.

"Of course we will walk with you." The fire in Raven's eyes subsided as she answered in correction for her sister. She stood quickly and grabbed the school back from next to Kaia and slipped it over her shoulder. "Shall we?" She asked holding a hand to Kaia who stared at it. Without taking it she stood and once again pulled out her wand and again without words she flicked her wand and the table and chairs turned themselves back to plates and the food, plates and utensils made their way back to the Hufflepuff table.

Kaia walked a few steps behind Harry and Raven. "This truly is a beautiful place." Raven spoke, breaking the ice.

"During the spring it is a perfect picture."

"I'm more excited for the snow." Raven replied. "We've lived in States, on the west coast and it never snowed. It's been too long since I've made a snow angle."

"Oh, stop." Kaia spoke. They both turned their heads to look at her. She stepped between them and turned to face Harry. She stepped toward him causing him to move back and she continued on. Before he was aware that they even moving his back was on a pillar and there was no were for him to go. To make matters worse, Kaia raised her arms and placed a hand on either side of his head. She leaned in close to him making clear eye contact for the first time. Red eyes bore into emerald and she spoke. "We're not friends Harry. We're allies. We don't need to have any further conversation then the defeat of Voldemort." She was leaning in now her mouth inches away from his ear. "Wanting my fathers death is all we have in common and I have no intention of making any life long friendships. If you know what's best for you then you will remove yourself from my company unless it is absolutely necessary." She pushed herself away from the pillar and walked to her sister. He heard her mumble a simple. "Quit your shit." before taking the book bag and disappearing down the hall alone.

Harry and Raven stood starring after her.

"Sorry about that." Raven spoke after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "She's a brat and she's stubborn." Her voice dropped now and the smile that was always there disappeared for a moment. "We've had it rough. She more so then I. Making friends doesn't come easy and if you knew her past you'd understand that. She's been hurt more times then any person ever should, physically and mentally." She turned to face Harry completely. One glance at the look on Raven's face and he could have sworn his heart broke into a million pieces. "Don't give up, Harry. I promise you that in the end, it will be worth it. When you have her, there will be nothing that will stop her from caring and protecting you and no matter what you do to her after that she will still care and love you for all that it's worth." He gulped nervously at her words. Another long pause placed it self between Raven and himself. "She hates him you know." Raven suddenly stated turning to the direction her sister had stormed off in. Her eyes clouded over with thought. "The things he had done to her, the things that were forced upon her, they were horrible and terrifying to watch…" Her voice now no more than a whisper.

"I can only imagine what it would be like to carry the burden of the actual experience with you every step of life. I believe that most would go insane from the memories and opt for the easy way out by destroying their own lives, Merlin knows that the thought has even crossed my mind a few times in the beginning to escape the nightmares that infested my mind. Her, though, if she ever did, she certainly never showed it. When the nightmares came she held me through the night, stroking my hair and telling me that it would be all right. Never once did she complain or brake down in front me. It should have been the other way around. I should have woken to her screams at night but they never came. Never once." Looking back at him again, she reached out and touched his hand. "She bares the hardship of a hundred tortured souls and she carries on now because she believes that she must do so for me. Try as I might, because she feels this way, my arms will never be what she needs. This is where you must come in Harry Potter. You must save her from her own mind before it consumes her heart."

"Voldemort tried to kill her." Harry finally stated. Raven shook her head.

"No, Harry, much more than that. He killed her soul and the will to do anything for herself." Speaking the last words, emphasizing them, she tuned away once more and followed the path Kaia left minutes ago.

Harry stood, alone now, in the hallway, his thoughts evading him, causing his legs to be glued to the floor. What did Raven mean? He understood the reason she was so important to the quickly approaching war, aside from working together during their private lessons, why was everyone so intent on them being friends? Neither one of them were even interested in discussing any thing other than Voldemort's defeat together. Well, at least she wasn't. Harry had to admit that she was becoming more interesting to him. He had questions for her and the more time he spent around Raven, the more questions racked his brain.

Kaia was so distant from him at this point that the definition of the word was not strong enough. She wanted nothing to do with Harry and that was made very clear. There had to be something to change that. There had to be a way to get her to have an actual conversation with him that did not include the word _Father_ or _Voldemort._


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed slowly after this. Everyday after breakfast Harry would approach Raven and Kaia's transfigured table and volunteer to walk to girls to class. Kaia would firmly decline but Raven would accept graciously. Raven and Harry would walk and talk about classes or weather or whatever came to mind and Kaia would walk behind, and though she never did threaten him again, she never tried to enter herself into the conversation. As a matter of fact, when Harry or Raven tried to include her, she never even bothered with a response.

Harry would find himself sneaking glances of her in the middle of class. It started out with just watching her take diligent notes. Her sister and her gave Hermione a run for her money. All three girls had answers for everything. Hands raised eighty percent of the class time and the other twenty percent was saved for finishing potions, essays, or homework assignments in record time. This set Hermione on edge. She engulfed herself even further into her books, reading and rereading the next days chapter to prepare herself for any questions that may possibly be asked. Raven and Kaia on the other hand, never seemed like they had to study.

Harry, soon after, caught himself thinking of silly things about Kaia. Her skirt. He always noticed when there were the slightest wrinkles. He noticed that halfway thorough the day she would loosen her tie and undo the top button of her shirt, but by dinner it was always snugly tied where it was supposed to be. He noticed that she bit her lip and she always tilted her head to the right while she wrote. Occasionally she would slip a pair of square, thick-rimed plastic glasses out of her bag and place them on her face. This only happened after she spent half an hour rubbing her temples, squeezing her eyes shut a few times, and taking deep breaths through her nose. The glasses would always disappear into her bag before class was over. If she was working on a particularly long assignment she would start to pull her hair back and run her fingers through it as though she was putting it into a pony tail but she never slipped the hair into a tie. She would just let it go and it would fall over her back.

Everyday, just before dinner was over, Kaia and Raven would return their table back to its original object and exit out of the doors to disappear for the night. Harry finally asked one day while he was assigned to Raven during a potions assignment.

"My sister refuses to be separated into our houses. When we were at the other school in America we were in the same house and year so we obviously selected beds near each other. She likes to be near incase something happens, so Dumbledore set us up with our own dorm on the far side of the castle. " She explained.

"How are you even in the same year? Aren't you a year or so younger?"

"A year and four months." She corrected. "We were on the run before school so when it came to start she picked a school. No one was aware of either of our existence as you can imagine so she forged birth certificates and documents. She lied about her name and my age and they accepted us. We would spend summers camping but we would tell everyone elaborate lies about how we spent it in Europe traveling with our wealthy parents. She worked odd jobs over the summer to save enough to feed us and buy books and new school uniforms every year."

"That's how Dumbledore and I wear able to get her here." She suddenly stated. "He wrote a letter to all the schools in the States saying we forged documents. No one would accept us after that. It was sheer genius on my part yes." She was giddy now.

"I can imagine why she would be a little peeved."

"She was furious. Didn't say a word to me till we got here. For two days we traveled to get here and not a single word." An out right laugh escaped her lips. "I think she was more upset that I out smarted her. She hates that. She's always been number one in her classes but as I got older I started to catch up to her. I think it upset her that I stopped asking for help but she was proud. We were top grades at both schools we went to."

"You went to two different schools?" Harry found that the questions were flowing from his lips easier now as he stirred the potion and Raven dropped ingredients in.

"We had to after fourth year." Her eyes darkened again as she leaned in to whisper. "He found us that summer. After we escaped we moved from New York to California and started over. Different certificates. Different names. Different People. He thought he killed her because she left tracks that led to a Hospital that had documents that stated our deaths quickly followed our arrival due to our injuries. For good measure she even placed graves in the New York cemetery. The oddest feeling in the world is looking at a tombstone with your name on it."

"What happened? What did he do?" Harry whispered back. She stopped, as she was about to drop in Wolfspain and turned to look at him directly.

"I don't remember much to be honest. I've spent years blocking the memories. The only time they come to me is at night in my dreams. Who knows if they are correct, I suspect that even my nightmares have eased the thoughts and are not as horrid as the experience. I never try to remember." She dropped the last ingredient in. "I think she altered my memories. If you want to really find out, you should ask her yourself." With that last statement she leaned in and took a quick sniff of the potion before lifting it by the handle and walking away from Harry to approach Snape.

He turned to look at Kaia who was currently having a quiet argument with Malfoy no doubt about the assignment. Why was every answer just leading to more questions?

The day moved snail-like. Harry just wanted dinner to come. He had a plan and he was determined to follow through with it. When the doors opened to the great hall and the students flooded in for the feast, instead of walking to the Gryffindor table, Harry made his way to the Hufflepuff table and transfigured the table for the girls but this time he made it longer. Allowing for four persons to sit at it rather than the usual two. He grabbed plates of food, ignoring the protesting Hufflepuffs, and placed it on the table.

"Whatcha up to." He heard the unmistakably perky voice say. He turned to look at Raven and Kaia.

"I'm inviting myself to dinner." Harry courageously announced. Kaia opened her mouth to say something but Raven quickly raised her hand and clamped in tightly over her sisters mouth.

"We'd love to have you." She stated happily. Red eyes narrowed to a glare and Harry was quickly starting to cower. Taking a deep breath he slipped into his seat which was of course next to were Kaia sat. Raven released her sister's face and took her seat across from him. As if to anticipate Kaia's next move she dropped her book bag on the chair next to her and pointed to the chair next to Harry with a scary sort of stern look on her face. With a sigh of defeat Kaia took the seat next to Harry but moved it as far to the other end of the table as possible. They all began to load food onto their plates.

"So how were your classes today?" Harry asked breaking the engulfing silence. A long pause followed as Raven and Harry both looked at Kaia. Looking back up at them with spite in her eyes, Kaia took a spoon full of mashed potatoes and stuffed it in her mouth.

"Fine." Raven finally responded, glaring at her sister. The courage quickly filled back in Harry's chest. Determination took over his body as he rose slightly from his chair and slid it closer to Kaia.

"How was working with Malfoy in potions." There. That was a question that was couldn't be answered by anyone else. Kaia glanced back to her sister who was giving her another glowering look. She swallowed.

"It was what it was." She mumbled. "He's cocky if you ask me." Her statement directed toward her sister now.

"Think what you want." Raven said a smile creeping back to her lips.

"Are you still on about him?" Harry interjected. "I'm telling you that he's a right git."

"I'd rather be a right git than an over celebrated moron who's only real accomplishment is living." A deep drawl came from behind Harry. He turned and sure enough there stood the platinum blond as if in queue. Malfoy walked toward the table and gracefully removed Raven's book bag and gently put it on the floor as he took it's place in the chair. He looked at Raven and she smirked back. "Thought I might join you. I've been craving your lovely company since I saw you first day. My name is Draco." He said to her.

"Raven." She responded. Their eye's locked and Harry could have sworn that the room filled with hormones and he suddenly began to feel sick. Then the sickness subsided to anger.

"Hands off Malfoy she's too good for you and she's a child." Harry protested.

"What did I tell you in potions earlier?" Kaia exclaimed to Malfoy. "Stay away from my sister." So that's what they were arguing about.

"You know, for not liking each other y'all sound quite a bit a like." Raven stated.

"Good!" Both Harry and Kaia said simultaneously.

"If someone else wants to help me get you out of your stupid endeavors, I will graciously except the help!" Kaia almost yelled.

"Finally something other than the obvious that you have in common." Raven rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Harry said intently. "Raven, I known him for more than six years now and nothing good happens while he's around."

"Listen here Potter, you don't know me, you only wish you knew me but if you really knew anything you'd know to back off before you get yourself hurt." Malfoy threatened. Softly laying a hand on his shoulder Raven leaned forward and glared evilly at Kaia and Harry.

"You have two options. I either get up from this table and sit with Draco at his table or where ever he wants to sit or _we _stay here and you deal with him. Either way I will see him tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that and the day after that and…"

"Alright!" Kaia exclaimed. "Alright. You can join us for dinner this once."

"And keep your hands above the table Malfoy." Harry finished. Ignoring him Malfoy turned back to Raven and stared intently his eyes glazing over. "Sick." Harry mumbled. It took a few moments but he finally was able to calm down enough to take a few bites of his dinner. Raven and Malfoy soon entered into their own conversation, completely ignoring the other two bodies seated across from them. Not soon enough did dinner end and they all began to rise from the table and clean it off. After everything was back to normal Malfoy cleared his throat.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me for a quick walk around the grounds before curfew." He asked.

"No!" Harry said stepping between the new-found love birds. "It's late. She's going to her dorm and before you get any ideas you _won't _be escorting her."

Malfoy opened his mouth to interject but Raven stepped forward and looked at him. "Not tonight dear. I think I've caused enough of a ruckus with these two." She said softly before shoving Malfoy toward the Slytherin table and exiting the opposite direction out of the Great Hall doors.

Harry and Kaia stared after her. "I can't believe her." Kaia stated. "We've been here only a week." Harry shook his head to agree. "Thank you though." He snapped his head back to look at Kaia. What had she just said? "I… I worry about her, it's… it's nice to know that I'm not the only one." She was staring at him now. "I was worried at first at how close you were getting to her but maybe it isn't that bad."

"Your welcome." He said cautiously. She nodded and turned on her heal and was gone. Dazed and slightly confused Harry made his way to bed and shortly after fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday, and Harry liked to be lazy on Saturdays. He liked to lie in bed until the sun was well overhead drifting in and out of sleep and when it was impossible to sleep any longer he would sluggishly role out of bed and take an unusually long, hot, relaxing shower. After which he would put on his most comfortable clothes which was usually sweats and an over sized t-shirt and make his way down to the Great Hall just in time for lunch. He'd spend the rest of the day lounging around on the grounds near the lake, in the common room, in the library with Hermione, visiting with Hagrid in his hut, or on occasion he would fly his broom around the Quidditch pitch for most of the day.

So, as imagined, it surprised most of the Gryffindor table and even himself when he arrived at the start of breakfast wearing jeans and a nice button up shirt. He even tried to comb is unruly hair. Even more surprising still was the fact that the Girls table had again been transfigured to its longer version and the seat next to Kaia was empty and almost inviting, but to be sure he approached the table cautiously.

"Good morning." He stated slowly. The girls had been in a deep conversation and obviously hadn't seen his approach.

"Morning." Kaia said quickly before turning back to Raven. "If it's really that important then why is it always skipped over in lessons?" She asked.

"Ok maybe it's not important but it is a very interesting read." Raven answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What do you think, Harry? Raven says that she feels that the school is missing an important topic when they don't discuss the abilities that drinking Unicorn Blood can give you. I say that it isn't important because it is well known that most unicorns are extinct and are extremely hard to find and that most professors don't want to state the abilities in fear that they will be sought out." Kaia finished looking directly into his emerald green eyes. Was she feeling sick or did she just forget that she wanted nothing to do with him?

"Well, um… my first year… um Voldemort had taken over my DADA professors body and he… er… was using the Unicorn blood to stay alive. I certainly wish they had perhaps even mentioned it. Everything I learned about that was through Hermione's reading." He finished.

"See, interesting." Raven said excitedly.

"Your friend, Hermione, she doesn't seem too fond of either of us." Kaia suddenly stated. As if feeling her eyes, Harry turned to look at the Gryffindor table and noticed Hermione glaring deadly at Kaia's back. Seeing Harry turn caught her eye and she glanced at for him long enough to see him shake his head and she quickly looked down at the table.

"Hermione is the brightest witch of our age. She knows things that a lot of others can only dream to know. She's had top marks in school from the very beginning. You both are sort of giving her competition. It's set her a little more on edge than usual."

"If she doesn't like us, then she would certainly hate Alex." Raven said with a slight wave of her hand.

"Who's Alex?"

"_Alexander_," Kaia started with great emphases on the name. "was a good friend of ours in the States, arguably the most intelligent wizard of our time."

"Sound like your friend Hermione and our friend Alex would get along wonderfully." Sarcasm dripped from Raven's voice. "I'm pretty sure Ron wouldn't like Bekki, at least not after she kicked his butt at chess."

"I doubt anyone can kick Ron's anything at chess." Harry announced. "Not that I doubt you can make friends, but the way described your life in America, I assumed you kept to yourselves."

"We tried, Bekki and Alexander just found us after the move fourth year and they kind of stuck." Kaia shrugged. "It's only because they just didn't know who or what we were."

"I highly doubt that would have mattered, sissy. They honestly cared." Raven assured her.

"Anyway, um… Harry I was wondering if you would care to join me for a walk?" Kaia stammered quietly. A smile broke across Harry's face. He certainly hadn't expecting this.

"Sure." He exclaimed. "Where would you ladies like to go?"

"Actually, Raven has an assignment that she needs to finish in the library. So if it's ok, it will just be the two of us."

Even better. "The lake is fantastic in the fall. Quite the view. Shall we head out then?" He rose from his chair a little too quickly and bumped the table, knocking over a cup of pumpkin juice and spilling it. With a laugh, Raven pulled her wand out the pocket of her jacket and cast a quick cleaning charm.

"Calm yourself, Harry. It's just a walk." She said laughing even louder at his blush. "I got the cleaning up go on and head out Sis." Kaia stood and began to walk away from the table and out of the Great Hall. Harry had to jog slightly to catch her at the giant doors that led out onto the grounds.

"Which way is the lake?"

"This way." He gestured with his hand and instinctively placed the other hand on her back to guide her. She tensed slightly at the touch and he quickly removed it.

They moved across the grass. The fall leaves were crackling under their shoes and the wind was starting to kick up slightly causing Kaia's hair to whip at her back. She stared at the ground in front of her with her hands jammed tight in her jacket pockets. The silence was deafening in Harry's ears as he realized he had done nothing to prepare himself for time alone with her. He never expected that it would happen this quickly.

"Halloween must be ridiculously fun here." He heard her say.

"We have a dance in the Great Hall. Not everyone dresses up but there is a contest for those that do. Ginny won last year, she created her own costume and went as Dumbledore. The professors got a good kick out of it." Harry replied.

"Ginny, your girlfriend, the little red headed girl?" She stopped abruptly and look at his face intensely.

"Er… we had a small thing last year, it didn't work out."

"You'd never guess that with the googly eyes she makes at you. I'd say she loves you… deeply." She turned away from him and continued her quick pace. Harry followed.

"She's a great girl it's just that, with her being Ron's sister and all, well it's a little awkward and I know she tries to help but she doesn't really get the who Voldemort thing. No one does really."

"Except me." She finished for him.

"Yes, I suppose you would. We haven't exactly had the chance to discuss it. I mean I figured we would when private lessons started." He was starting to trip over his words. He needed her to stop walking to he could form what he wanted to say. He grabbed her arm gently and she stopped. "We don't have to talk about this, at least not yet." He was breathing hard but he wasn't sure if it was her quick pace or the worry that was catching in his throat. He didn't want her to leave. "We can talk about other things. Things that normal friends would talk about." She looked back at him.

"I'm a bit conflicted about all of this to be honest." She stated in a very serious tone. "My heart is telling me to befriend you, but my mind is telling me to put your head in a toilet and flush." A moment passed in silence as Harry took in her words. A feeling filled is stomach then rose to his chest, before he could stop himself, he was doubling over in laughter. After a moment of loud booming laughter, a soft giggle joined the air around him and he looked up to see that for the first time, Kaia full lips were curving over pearly white teeth. She too was laughing.

"If I let you stick my head in the loo, will you be able to befriend me then?" He chuckled.

"We could give it a shot." She smiled. He led the way to the lake. As he promised, the view was beautiful. The trees surrounding the lake were shades or orange and amber and a few leaves floated to the center of the lake. He found the closest tree and slumped to the ground, only now slightly surprised when Kaia joined him. She leaned her back against the tree next to him. "Here's all or nothing." She mumbled.

"What?" Harry said confused.

"What do you want to know, Harry? I'm going to give being your friend a real shot. I know to do that there has to be honestly and openness. So, I am as open as Hermione's books." A long pause followed when she finished. There were a million questions racking Harry's mind. What should he pick to start off with?

"What's your favorite color?" He wished, at that moment, that Hogwarts would allow cameras so that he could capture the priceless look of bewilderment on her face.

"What?" She asked after a moment.

"Like pink or purple or red?" He explained. Another long pause.

"Green…" She said slowly.

"I like blue but greens nice." He replied. "Do you like the snow?" The questions were coming quicker now.

"What are you trying to pull, Harry?" She was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Well, the first day your sister and I were discussing the snow and I realize now that you never said if you preferred it or not." He answered.

"Don't you want to know about my father and all that?"

"Well, that's what private lessons are for aren't they? Plus, I assume you'll tell me when your ready if your every ready. I mean if someone was prying into the last six years of my life, there would be a few things that I would rather not talk about." He said looking out over the lake. Silence began to fill the air again.

"I prefer the beach." She said finally. "I was happy living in California."

"I hear it's quit a site."

"It is. Harry?" He turned to face her. "I don't think I want to shove your head in a toilet anymore."

"That's promising." He smiled. "What do you want to do when this is all over?" He asked, his voice turning serious.

"If I survive…"

"When you survive." He quickly corrected her. She smirked at him slightly.

"When I survive, I would like to… well to be honest, I haven't really thought that far ahead. I mean in my life I have to take it one day at a time. I'm so worried about Raven's future that I don't really look at my own possibilities." Harry was beginning to like the eye contact that they were maintaining now.

"I can see she means a great deal to you."

"She's the only family I have." She broke the stare and Harry could have sworn his heart skipped a beat.

"Well I'm sure there must be something that you are interested in. What is your favorite subject?"

"Potions."

"Really? I hate it." He stated firmly.

"I've noticed." She teased. "It's just something about the power of it, I mean there is potion for everything, broken bones, diseases, things that would otherwise kill you, can be stopped by a simple potion." She said excitedly.

"There you go then, you can be a potion specialist for the Mediwitches." Harry announced triumphantly.

"I guess I could." She smiled. "And you Harry? What are you gunna do when this is all over?"

"I want to be an Aura. Ron and I are planning or joining academy right after graduation." She smiled as he spoke. "I guess I can't help but try to always track down the bad guys." He laughed.

"That's good." She looked back into his eyes. "I'm sure you would be great at it, but won't you ever be tired of having the pressure on you?"

"I never really thought about it. I mean this is a great deal of stress but I guess that since I've been dealing with it for so long, I don't know anything else" He said flatly. "I wonder how it will feel when he's gone." The wind picked up again and Kaia's hair lifted slightly. He caught the light smell of her. She smelled of strawberries and cinnamon. What a wonderful smell. She shivered slightly.

"It's a little chilly. We should head back." They stood and made their way back to the castle. They walked threw the double doors again and she kept going up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked quickly before loosing his chance.

"The library. I'm going to see if Raven is almost done and maybe we can play a few rounds of chess before lunch." She answered.

"I'll come with you." He ran up the stairs after her and they continued on to the library.

"She should still be here." Kaia said after a moment of searching for Raven.

"What was she looking for?" Harry asked.

"Her paper was on potions that use Rat Tails as main ingredients."

"Oh, well most Potions books are over here near the restricted section." He led the way into the darker area of the library. "Should be right over here…" He was cut off abruptly by a light giggle. He turned to the direction that the sound came from and walked toward it. A moment later another giggle came louder this time. When he reached the far side of the Library were it was almost pitch black, he could see the end of a couch come into a view and shortly after a blond head did as well.

"Raven!" He heard Kaia yell from his right. He whipped his wand out of his pocket and pointed it.

"Malfoy, remove your hands." He stated firmly.

"Oh for gods sake Potter we're just having a few laughs nothing serious." Malfoy responded lifting his hands in the air.

"Raven, you said you had to study!" Kaia said.

"I did, I just didn't mention that I only had one paragraph to write and that Draco was meeting me." She responded in a mischievous tone.

"You are a down right little brat you know that!" Kaia Exclaimed.

"So I've been told before." Raven answered as she got up from the couch dragging Malfoy up as well. "Come on Draco it's almost time for lunch."

"Oh no you don't." Harry interrupted. "He's not joining us." He wand never wavering it's point at Malfoy.

"I'm a big boy Potter, I don't need anyone permission." Malfoy drawled.

"Darling, what did we talk about?" Raven asked. Malfoy rolled his eyes. "He's promised to be on his best behavior if you just give him the chance." She said for him. "It's that right, Draco?"

"Yes my love." He answered.

"There is no stopping this is there?" Kaia asked looking directly into Raven's eyes who just shook her head in response. Kaia gently placed a hand on Harry's extended arm. "Just let it go, Harry. The more we push, the more she will defy us." Harry lowered his arm.

"Lets just go already." Harry said defeated. He pushed his way past Malfoy with an unneeded shove with his shoulder and walked ahead. They made their way down to the Great Hall were they ate in silence aside from the occasional soft laughs from the Slytherin couple.

Lunch never seemed to end. Harry spent most of the time trying not to jump over the table and strangle the love sickness right out of Malfoy. He wasn't the only one either. More than a few times did he feel Kaia's tension when Raven would lean too close to her new beau.

When lunch finally ended, Kaia and Raven exited the Great Hall and headed for their dorm, Malfoy joined Crabb and Goyle at his house table and Harry made his way to the common room. Most all of the room was lifeless aside from the two figures that occupied the chairs in the far corner. Hermione quickly jumped to her feet, closing the book that was in her lap and launched herself at Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

"OW!" Harry exclaimed, yanking the book from her grasp. "What is your problem?"

"It's one thing entirely to be her friend, but another completely to be getting all dolled up for her, and if that isn't bad enough, NOW YOUR HAVING LUNCH WITH THAT PURBLOOD PRAT!" She screamed. "What about Ginny? What about the fact that your little friend has Dark Blood running threw her veins? What about us? You've all but forgotten our existence."

"Wait. What?" Harry stepped back, trying to calm himself before he exploded.

"What? Did you not think that we, your best friends, wouldn't see what was going on with you? That we wouldn't notice the change?" She tried attacking him to snatch the book out of his hand, most likely to use as a weapon. Great, he Harry Potter, the one who defeated Voldemort at the mere age of two, was going to be killed in the common room, by a book, by Ms. Granger. Thankfully Ron rose quickly out of his chair and forcibly grabbed her arms and drew her back slightly.

"We're just a little worried for ya mate." Ron interjected between deep breaths as he tried to restrain Hermione.

"Worried?" She started again. "You've gone complete bonkers."

"I have not. Look Hermione, there hasn't been anything between me and Ginny since Christmas last year. It's in the past and I know for a fact that she has been snogging Seamus for the last month or so. Sorry Ron. Besides nothing is going on between me and Kaia. I don't know if you've noticed but spiders are more welcome in her presence than I am. Sorry again Ron. Today was the first time she's spoke more than five words to me." He stated waving his hand around dramatically. "I have not forgotten about either of you. I have a task I must complete and Dumbledore specifically said that getting to know her can be the deference between life and death in the war, which, by the way, has no set date mind you. Could be tomorrow or week from now. It could be seven years from now. Who knows?" Harry bellowed, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I don't know about you Hermione, but I'm bound and determined to not only survive but keep those important to me alive as well. I would do anything to keep both of you alive and if looking past ones bloodline is required, I will do so without hesitation. After all isn't that what you ask of others? Why should it be any different for her? Because you believe that it is nature over nurture?

"Then may I ask you, where did your magical powers come from? Isn't that what Voldemort has his followers believe. That unless you are of blood there is no way for you to have your magical powers and therefore you must have stolen them. For someone who is beyond intelligent you are doing an amazing job of moronically looking past your own true beliefs to exile someone due to their threatening intelligence. Isn't that what this is really about?"

Hermione stopped struggling against Ron and looked as if someone had just socked her in the stomach. "How dare you." She said just about a whisper. Ron released her and she moved in quickly on Harry, standing only a few centimeters away. "Do not pretend for one moment that there is no doubt in the back of your mind as to what she truly is."

"And what is that?" He asked spitefully.

"You know bloody well that at the end of the day she is his daughter and we know nothing of her. You know that she can not be trusted."

"_You _know nothing about her." He corrected. "And when we first met you knew nothing of me. His blood runs threw me to an extent. Will you turn your back on me Hermione? Will you deny my help even if you know that this war cannot be won without me?" Hermione mouth opened as if to speak but then it closed quickly. She did this a few more times as she stepped back into Ron. After a moment of being able to hear a pin drop, tears threatened the corner of her eyes before she turned quickly and ran to stairs and undoubtedly to the girls dormitory.

Harry felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. He looked to Ron expecting a look of hatred but was met instead with a blank face. "I think Kaia is kinda hot. I say go for it." He said low. A pause passed over him. "Your right you know, but I should check on her. You know how she doesn't like being wrong." And with that Ron turned on his heal and followed Hermione.

He stood in the common room. Suddenly aware of how hot it was. Anger surged his body. Surely Hermione understood the importance of alliances for the war. She had to be aware that Dumbledore would not have brought Kaia in unless it was absolutely imperative to the downfall of the Dark. Hermione was just being down right stubborn.

"Ugh!" He moaned and threw up his hands in exasperation. He needed to cool off. He quickly exited through the portrait hole and made his way down to the courtyard. He spent the remainder of the afternoon pacing the school grounds avoiding all conversation and concentrating on anything other than what had had happened in the common room.

When night fell and his hunger set in, he made his was back to the school and into the Great Hall. Looking at the Gryffindor table, he caught sight of Hermione who retuned his gaze for only a split second before dropping it too look at none other than an open book. He was definitely not going to be sitting there. He made his was to the other side of the room and took his open seat next to Kaia.

"Hey." Kaia and Raven greeted him casually. Even Malfoy gave him a small nod. They ate their dinner in silence and as Harry was about to reach for some pie, a shadow fell over the table and he looked up. Hermione stood with her arms tightly pressed to her sides, twitching slightly when Harry looked up at her. Ron was directly behind her with his hands on her back.

"Might I speak with both of you?" She asked softly. With a nod Kaia rose from her seat and gestured for Harry to follow. All four Gryffindor's exited the Great Hall and stood in the entry way to the school.

"I've come to apologize." She managed. "It seems I may have misjudged you." She looked up and met Kaia's gaze. "Harry is a dear friend and of course I worry for his safety. Given the reason you are here, it is difficult for me to accept you as an ally much less a friend. However, it has been brought to my attention that Dumbledore has always had an amazing judge of Character and perhaps it is in my best interest to look past the reason you have been brought here and focus on how you can assist Harry." Kaia nodded again. Harry could sense she was at a loss for words. As she turned to leave and rejoin her sister in the Great Hall, Hermione caught her arm. Kaia turned to face her again, slight surprise registered on her face. "Please know that if you need anything, I will do my best to assist you." She held out her hand. With only slight caution, Kaia reached out and took it and with a small shake Harry could feel a bond forming.

When Kaia returned to the great hall Harry looked at Hermione. "You were right." She mumbled. "I should have trusted you and I'm terribly sorry. I hope you can forgive me." With that Harry leaned forward and wrapped her in his arms.

"I would never be able to forget about you." He said firmly in her ear. He gave her a slight squeeze before releasing her. "Either of you." He looked at Ron. They entered the Hall again and when Harry looked to his left, he had to admit that he was not at all surprised to find the Transfigured table extended further out to add two more chairs to the table. Kaia sat now facing the Gryffindor table, next to Malfoy allowing the Golden Trio to sit next to each other. He firmly steered his friends to left and they all sat. Soon after a conversation broke out among the table and their laughs could be heard at the Head Table.

The next two weeks continued in a similar fashion. They all ate together during meals and walked together for classes. Harry could feel a small weight begin to lift from his chest, as each day that past he began to feel increasingly safe among his friends, which oddly seemed to even include Malfoy, who for the most part was good for rather interesting conversations. But to make sure things were not to weird between himself and Harry, he would occasionally add a snood comment just for good measure.

This was life now and it was easy and comfortable. He also knew that he was getting increasingly attached to Kaia. Finding that being in her presence, in itself, was the majority of the comfort he felt. So, on the Wednesday morning of the last week of September, when she didn't come down for breakfast he became worried.

"She's not feeling well. No need to worry. It's just a cold." Raven said in her usual perky tone. "I've got it all handled." As the words slipped from her mouth, Hedwig swooped down and landed in front of Harry with a slip of paper in her beak. He took it from her and fed her a piece of his biscuit and she was off again. He opened the piece of paper and read.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Private lessons will begin next Wednesday at 7:00 pm after Miss. Riddel has had time to recover. _

_Sincerely,_

_ A.D._

The day carried on slowly for Harry. He found himself looking constantly at her empty chair. It seemed that weeks had passed before the afternoon came were he was studying in the library with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello, Harry." He looked up to see Raven with her hands behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her toes and heals.

"Hi Raven." He smiled.

"I was out side painting and I saw the Quidditch pitch and thought of you." She removed her hands from her back to reveal a near perfect replica of the Quidditch pitch. Small figures could be seen zipping around on the paper. She must have magically charmed them. "I thought you would like to maybe keep this. Look there, it's my sister in the stands cheering for you." She said pointing at the stands.

"Oh, for the love of all that is magical, will you please go be cute elsewhere? We are trying to study." Hermione suddenly burst out. Raven glances up with fire in her eyes and Hermione slightly squirmed.

"As you wish princess." She drawled with sarcasm that rivaled Malfoy's. She tuned without another word and headed to the exit. Harry turned to Hermione with a glare.

"What? We are trying to study." She argued.

"I swear that girl eats Butterflies and sunshine and she poops Rainbows and Unicorns." Harry snapped his head to look at Ron who was still staring after Raven. He looked back at Harry. "Tell me you haven't noticed that she's extremely giddy." He defended. Just then a blond blur walked passed the table.

"You think that's giddy…" The familiar sneer came, but he was gone before Harry had the chance to get up from his seat and pummel him to the ground. It grew quiet again and he found that he could do nothing other than stare at the painted Kaia on the parchment.

"Perhaps you can take her some soup tonight." Harry's head snapped up to look at Hermione.

"That is a great idea!" He exclaimed and with that he gathered his things and abruptly exited the Library, and made his way down to the kitchen. With little persuasion, Dobby made him a bowl of warm Zucchini soup that he knew she was partial too and he was off again. He stalked the courtyard looking for Raven and he finally found her, lips locked with Malfoy, on the far side.

He cleared his throat loudly in irritation. Raven giggle.

"I have soup for you sister." She stood now.

"I'll take it to her." She said reaching for the bowl.

"If it's just the same I would like to take it to her." He said pulling the bowl against his body. A flicker of angst flashed across her face but was quickly replaced by a smile.

"Unfortunately, Kaia specifically said that she did not want any visitors." She reached for the bowl again and snatched it from his hand. "But I will tell her that you're concerned."

He stared at her for moment and was surprised when her dropped her gaze. Without a word she left him and Malfoy standing alone and returned to the castle.

"Odd." Harry mumbled.

"She's been back and forth like that all day, even with me." Malfoy said and then he too was gone.

Something was up. Harry was even more aware of it when the next day he sat at the table and Raven was not smiling or ogling Malfoy. She ate her food quickly and excused herself and exited the hall without Malfoy who seemed equally confused. The day passed in the same manner.

The next day again she sat in complete silence. Harry had had it. "What's going on?" He blurted, causing everyone at the table to look at him. "You've been acting strange." He stated. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I think I must have caught what she had." She said meekly. Since when was she ever meek? She stood and Harry was suddenly aware of how sick she looked. Her skin seemed more pale than usual and her eyes more green. Dark circles were beginning to wear under her eye's. "Excuse me." and just as quickly as the day before she was gone. He watched her steadily in the morning classes and became very worried when lunch came and went and she never showed. Then she never came to her afternoon classes, and surly enough she was not present at dinner. Harry was wondering the halls lost in thought when he stumbled upon the kitchen. He searched for Dobby and asked the House Elf if he could send some soup to his sick friends.

"Dobby and the other house elves has been told not to go to their rooms." Dobby said quietly.

"Who said that?" Harry asked.

"The headmaster." He replied. Harry began to leave the kitchen. Passing by the sink area he noticed someone there, leaning over the sink filling a bowl.

"Raven?" She turned quickly dropping the bowl and water spilled all over the floor. "I didn't mean to frightened you."

"It's fine." She said hurriedly and picked up the bowl again and filled it. She looked frail and sickly. When the bowl was full she too began to exit the kitchen. Harry followed.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Fine." She said.

"You don't look so well and if you sister is worse off then perhaps you should go to the hospital wing."

"Look Harry we are fine, okay. It's just the flew." He grabbed her shoulder. "Please Harry." She was pleading and looked as if she was on the verge of tears. "I must get back to my sister." He released her and she made her way down the hall. Without thinking about it, Harry reached into his pack and pulled out the invisibility cloak that Dumbledore had told him was in his best interest to carry with him always. He followed Raven the length of the hall and up a few flights of stairs. They made their way to the far tower of castle where she stopped in front of a portrait.

"Naveah." She said simply and entered threw the door. He followed quickly behind trying desperately not to be hit by the portrait as it closed behind him.

Their common room was the same as Gryffindor's, warm and inviting with a warm hearth and couches and over cushioned chairs. On the far wall, there were the same two stairways leading to different directions.

Raven made her way to a table and picked up a small white cloth, placed it in the water, and walked to the staircase on the left. He followed closely behind, up the stairs and down a dark hallway were they stumbled on a door. Raven with a small grunt pushed the door open and entered. Harry stepped into the room. It was a huge, windowless room. There was a desk pushed up against a wall and chairs, another hearth and one very large bed.

Kaia lay under the covers. Her skin looked equally as pale as Raven's and she was breathing hard. Sweat glistened in the dim light of the room. The candle on her bed side table made the red in her eyes bright and her hair looked black. Raven made her way to the bed, and set the bowl on the nightstand. She sat down next to her sister and pulled the towel out. She squeezed the towel of the extra water and began to lightly press it to her sister's forehead.

"Tomorrow, all will be fine." She said softly to her sister. Kaia just nodded. "We just have to make it threw tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaia struggled to sit up. Raven jumped from the bed in a swift movement and tried to help. She padded the pillows behind her and leaned her against the headboard. Kaia caught her arm and gazed into her eyes.

"Go to bed.' She said in a horse whisper. Raven stepped back from the bed and nodded. She turned quickly to leave the room, brushing past Harry. He took a step closer to the bed never removing his eyes from Kaia. Just then, what he had thought was a through pillow whipped it's head and glanced in his direction. The furry black cat was on it's feet in seconds and began to hiss directly at him.

"Lilith!" Raven exclaimed from behind him as she rushed forward to pick up the retched cat. "I would have left you." She said. The cat began to struggle in her arms. "Come now we both know this is no place for you to be." He watched her exit the room and shoved the door closed with great effort. When he returned his gaze to the bed, his heart jumped. Kaia was looking directly into his eyes with a blank stare on her face. His breathing quickened and he had to clamp a hand over his mouth to be sure not to be heard. There was no way she was able to see him. He was invisible after all. He returned her stare and after a moment she tilted her head slightly and a small smirk graced her lips. Her eyes were so bright now and Harry was beginning to feel uneasy. He started to twitch and his breathing was even more ragged. He needed to leave. He turned to leave the room and walked to the door. Even if she saw the door open surly she wouldn't know it was him. He lifted the elegant handle but found that it was locked.

He turned back to the bed. She was still staring at him, that smirk never wavering. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. As softly as he could he whispered. "Alohomora". He pushed the heavy door with all his weight and slipped through the tiny crack. He ran down the hall and steps and through the portrait hole. After finally remapping his way around the castle he made his way to his Common Room and to his bed.

"Alright there, Mate?" He heard Ron say. Without looking at him Harry raised his head.

"Just going crazy." He mumbled before slumping onto his bed. He could feel Ron's eyes on his back much like Kaia's. He turned. "I'm fine." He restated and Ron rolled back over. When he finally caught his breath he could hear Ron's soft snores and comfort set in again. He must be going to crazy. There was no way for her to see him. Forcing the thought into his head, he changed into his Pajamas and slipped under his warm blankets. After spending a half an hour of telling himself that he was being over dramatic, he was finally able to curl up on his side and fall asleep.

Dreams didn't come to him that night, but he rested peacefully for a few hours. As the night wore on, he began to feel increasingly uncomfortable again. Cold set in around his body and he was jolted awake. He looked out the window from his bed. It couldn't have been any later than one am. The discomfort still wore on his skin and he rolled onto his back. Just then a glimpse of white caught his eye and he looked at the end of his bed. Kaia stood there in a white tank top that clung desperately to her breasts and a pair of white shorts that where not nearly long enough to cover her thighs. He took in a sharp breath.

"You scared me." He said sitting up. "Is everything alright? How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I am, after all, a Gryffindor." She said with a light chuckle. Her face turned serious now. "I had a bad dream." She pouted with a raspy voice that dripped with sex appeal.

"Oh, are you alright now?" He asked with worry. She looked at him with the same smirk from earlier playing on her lips. She placed a finger lightly on his bed and began to move. She stepped to the side of his bed, her hand gliding on the blankets.

"I'm scared Harry." She said reaching his side. "And I'm cold. Perhaps you could keep me warm." She said softly. He looked into her red eyes and for a moment did nothing. When he was finally able to rejoin reality he pulled back the covers of his blanket and scooted over. As she crawled in next to him, she pulled on the cord that closed the curtains around his bed and settled in. As he squirmed to get comfortable his skin brushed hers. Ice met heat and he slightly jumped.

"Your freezing." He dumbly stated. He wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his body to hers rubbing his hands down her arm to warm her. A moment past in silence.

"I know you were watching." She said in a whisper. He didn't move, stunned. She turned her head to look at him. "What were you trying to see Harry?" She took her hand and laced it with his. With ease she began to move it. "My thighs?" She questions pushing his hand just past her hips. "My stomach?" Again she moved his hand to the spoken area. "My breasts?" His eyes widened in shock as she placed his hand over her firm breast and forced him to give her a light squeeze. "Perhaps more." She stated and began to move to her stomach again and lower still. He pulled his hand from her grip and used it to cup her cold face. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. Before he was aware he felt a hand on the back of his neck keeping him from moving and she attacked his mouth hungrily. He leaned further on his side putting the pressure of his body on her.

She quickly placed her hand on his shoulder and shoved him on to his back. With a swift motion she placed a thigh on either side of his hips straddling him. She leaned forward and kissed him deeply again, then she began to move slightly. He grabbed at her sides and clung to them desperately. She ground her hips into his and he could feel the warmth of her sex through his pajama bottoms. Before he could stop himself he let out a low moan. She pulled back and he whimpered slightly. "A silencing charm I think." She suggested and reached through the curtains and grasped his wand off the side table and handed it to him.

He smiled back at her. He couldn't believe this was happening. With a swish and flick of his wand he cast the spell and discarded the wand on the table again. She placed a hand under his night jumper and he sat up without word and she slipped it off over his head. She sat up staring at his naked chest. He was tan from Quidditch but usually not as tan as she was, but compared to her pale cold skin as of now, he was darker than her. He was tone, he knew, with strong arms and a tight stomach that no one was aware of on otherwise skinny frame. She breathed deeply at the sight of him.

"Delicious." She said as she moved forward. Kissing his chest and down his stomach to the dark path of hair that lead into his bottoms. She stopped at the hem and kissed nibbled her way back up. He placed his hands again on her sides and reached for the hem of her shirt. He pulled but she caught his wrists and placed them, crossed, over his head. "Quite eager aren't you?" She whispered and again rolled her hips. He was prepared this time and gave a small buck in return. She moaned into his ear and when she pulled her head back he could see the lust on her face. She looked into his eyes and laughed slightly. She leaned forward again and placed all of her weight on his wrists. She moaned softly and pressed on them hard. Harry could feel a heavy energy settle in his wrists. It coursed lightly threw his body and when she released him he found he could not move them. She moved back to look into his eyes and smiled sexily.

So this is what she wanted. He found his lower region, which was already enthusiastic, become even more excited. He didn't mind doing whatever she wanted. She moved again and another moan exited his parted lips. She leaned down and captured his mouth with hers once again and when he felt her tongue on his lips he parted them giving her willing entry. She invaded his mouth desperately, tasting every part of him. She leaned back again and smiled wide and he looked at her. Fangs? Where those fangs? Before he could say anything she dipped her head to his neck and he felt a soft pinch as her teeth pierced his skin. He growled. The sensation that followed was not pain at all but ecstasy. He was suddenly aware of every part of their skin that was touching and the feeling was causing his groined to grow quickly.

He felt her breast on his chest and he craved to touch them. She began to suck and there was no turning back. She had him and he loved it. The feeling took over his body and he growled deep in his chest. She carried on like this for several moments before her hands began to roam. Never moving her head she snaked a hand between her legs and grabbed firmly onto his manhood. He yelled out in pleasure as she groped and sucked on him at the same time. The climax grew quickly and just before he came she released him completely. Pulling her hand from between her legs and her mouth from his neck. She sat straight on his hips and he could feel liquid dripping from his neck and he looked up at her with a whimper. A trail of his blood ran from her lips down her chin and dripped onto her chest, disappearing between her plum breasts.

He stared. She was beautiful, her black hair falling over shoulders and down to her waist. The white of her clothes making her look saintly. He whimpered when she lifted herself slightly from his groin and reached over the edge of the bed. She returned to her spot with a smile as she raised her hand over her head. His eye caught a glint of something and he looked up. Fear suddenly set over him as he realized that she was holding a dagger in her hand.

"What are you doing?" He stammered. Her smile only widened as his distress. "Kaia, please." He begged. A flicker of something crossed her face, but her smile soon returned. "Kaia, please I…" He was starting to panic. "I trusted you." He burst out. "I….I loved you." He screamed. The smile faded from her face and that same looked passed over her face again and disappeared. She began to plunge the dagger toward his heart and he shut his eyes tight. He waiting for the piercing pain but it never came. Cautiously he opened one eye. She sat with a horrified look on her face, both hands now on the dagger. A wave of emotions crossed her face suddenly.

"Move Harry." She yelled, her voice normal now. He couldn't move. His hands where still firmly glued above his head and he was suddenly aware of how much she weighed. As if it was difficult enough for him to breath in this panic state, she was also cutting off his air now. He looked franticly at her face and he recognition hit him. She was fighting with herself. One arm was trying to bring down the dagger while the other was holding it up. What was this? He was at a loss but now was not the time to try and figure that out, he needed to move and he needed to do it now. "Harry!" She yelled again.

"I can't!" He could see that the arm holding the dagger up was starting to quiver. The part of her that he knew was loosing the battle. He began to thrash as desperately as he could. Someone had to have heard this commotion. Ron? Seamus? Neville? He needed one of them to come to his rescue. Why hadn't they awoken? The silencing charm! Defeat began to set in and fear was growing in his chest. The dagger began to lower as her arm began to weaken.

"Harry." She said and he looked back into her face. Fear filled her eyes and tears were flowing now. "I would never…" She said quietly. "I could never…" She stumbled and the tears came fast now.

"I know." He said quietly catching her red stare. He gave her a reassuring look. She looked down at him with sorrow in her eyes and she lightened the grip. The dagger began to come down on him but when it was mid air, the arm that had been holding it back, redirected it. Before he could register what was happening, the dagger plunged itself into her torso and she doubled over still holding onto the dagger. When she looked up, pain took over her face before her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell over the side of the bed and onto the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

Her body hit the floor with a loud thud and suddenly Harry felt the heavy energy exit his body. He quickly got up from his bed and looked past the curtains. Kaia's body lay motionless on the floor, blood beginning to pool around her.

"Kaia." He yelled out. The lights in the room brightened as tired, then frantic figures moved from their beds. Yells sounded out around him but Harry was unable to register what they were saying. He leaned forward placing his hands on her still cold skin. "Kaia, wake up!" He breathed desperately trying to shake her awake but was unable to move her body.

"What happened?" Ron came to his side.

"I need to get her to the hospital wing now." He reached forward and tried to lift her body but found she was impossibly heavy. "I'm still weak. Ron help me." Ron leaned forward and tried to pull her.

"I can't she's too heavy." He exclaimed frantically. "She's like lead."

A scream filled the room and Harry tore his eyes from Kaia's bloody body and looked toward the door. Raven stood, skin pale, freckles gone with bright green eyes widened in terror. She stared at her sister's body not moving from the entryway.

"She was trying to kill me," He tried to explain. "but she stabbed herself instead." Without looking at him Raven rushed forward, and with ease lifted her sisters body into her arms. Kaia hung loosely from her sister, her arms and feet dangling. Her now black hair fell from her shoulders and hung straight down as her head tipped back exposing her neck. His eyes once again followed his, now dry, blood trail down her chin and neck, the only color on her otherwise pale skin.

I'm taking her to Pomfrey." Raven said trying to adjust her sister in her arms. His eyes traced over her face and neck and came to a stop at the imperfection on the base of her neck that was usually covered by the caller of her school uniform. A familiar lightning bolt scar was settled there, red and slightly raised. He stared and without thinking he reached out to trace it. "Harry don't!" Raven cried out just before his finger made contact with her skin.

Memories flooded his mind. Not his own but Kaia's. Memories of Raven and faces he did not know, her previous schools, her conversation with Dumbledore, memories of him, and then of Voldemort and his followers. Pain surged his body and he saw her naked body as it twisted against her binds. Knives cutting into her back, cigars burning her skin, the unforgivable curses coursing through her body. Her screams filled his ears as black took over and he crumbled to the ground, unable to bare any more pain. He was only barely aware of Ron and Neville lifting him up and carrying him behind Raven to the hospital wing. Blood covered both of the boy's arms and hands, his blood and he passed out completely.

He jolted awake, not aware of anything other than the searing pain on his back and sides. He whimpered slightly.

"Are you alright?" The blurred figured asked above him. Ron's voice comforted him slightly as he tried to regain his sight. As if to understand, he felt Ron push his glasses into his hand.

"What happened?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"You touched her and then you went all ridged." Ron exclaimed. "You stared to shake and blood was coming from all over your back but I couldn't see from where, you yelled then you fainted. Neville and I carried you here." He sat up remember now. "You had cuts but they disappeared so quickly…" Ron said staring in amazement. Harry moved again. The soreness caused him to shake slightly as he began to get up.

"Where is she?" He asked as he moved. Without a word, Ron pointed a slim finger to the other side of the room. She lay on her back; the dagger gone but blood still soaked her shirt, magical binds holding her down. Raven sitting next to her with a worried look on her face. He approached taking notice of Dumbledore, Pomfrey, and Hermione in the opposite corner of the room. They rushed forward when they noticed him. "Is she alright?" He asked. Her eyes were wide open in a blank stare but she lay perfectly still. No one answered. "Is she going to be ok?" He tried again. Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry please lay down." He batted her hand away.

"Will she be alright?" He said loudly. As if being jolted from a long train of thought, Raven's head snapped up to look at him.

"There is no way to tell." She stated quietly. "Not yet." She stood and walked toward him.

"Will someone please explain to me what happened?" Frustration soaked his words. He looked to Hermione who shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's complicated." Dumbledore chimed in. "If you will just lay day Harry…"

"No!" He screamed. "Tell me." Dumbledore looked to Raven.

"I have no idea how this happened." She answered his unspoken question.

"Did you let her in to the tower?" Dumbledore turned back to Harry.

"She said she knew that password, that she was a Gryffindor after all." A heavy silence fell over everyone in the room.

"I just don't understand." Raven spoke. "I locked that damn door, I know I did."

"What door?" Hermione asked.

"Her room door!" Raven said sharply as if Hermione knew but was only asking to be obnoxious. Realization hit Harry like a tone of bricks. He had unlocked her room door to sneak back out of her room.

"It was me." He finally squeaked and Raven jerked her head up with an evil glare in her eyes.

"Excuse me?" She said irritatedly. "What did you say?"

"I went to check on her. I was worried." He explained. "I unlocked her door before I left." Suddenly Raven attacked him, giving him a rough shove and he was thrown back several feet were he landed flat on his back. He moaned in pain as he sat up, staring at Raven, stunned. Ron and Hermione rushed to him to help him with equally shocked expressions on their face.

"She should have just stabbed you." She blurted out harshly.

"Raven!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"But no, instead she stabbed herself because of your stupidity." She continued ignoring Dumbledore. "And now because of you my sister is laying there in that hospital bed ON DEATHS DOOR STEP!" She finished in a scream. As if believing her words for the first time, tears formed in her eyes and she looked as if someone had just socked her in the stomach. She turned quickly and rushed to her sister, falling to her knees at her side. A loud sob echoed through the room and bounced off the walls, landing heavily in Harry's ears.

Now on his feet, he slowly approached the bed and placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He offered quietly.

"I know." She sniffled, never raising her eyes.

"Please explain what happened."

"We're part Nevaehan." She said, barely audible through her sniffles.

"Like the Neveahan Elves?" Hermione almost yelled.

"Elves? Like Dobby?" Harry turned to Hermione.

"No. They aren't really Elves at all, are you?"

"No." Raven confirmed. She stood again and turned staring only at the floor. "We're more of a cross between vampires and fairies. We are a hyper-species." She explained.

"I don't follow." Harry said. "I thought you were witches."

"We're both." She looked to him finally. "Kaia called us a super-hyper-species. To get to the point, once a month, on the full moon, we turn all vampire. She has a need for blood that is much like a need for food after being starved for several days. When the moon is directly overhead she looses control and the Vampire in her takes over and she tries to seek it out. That door was heavy enough to keep her in and a simple magical locking spell can't be broken. We loose our witch magic when we turn completely and we can't even do the simplest of charms."

"You seem in control." Hermione stated.

"My Neveahan magic was passed down to me, it's not blood." She retorted. "A human body produces blood on it's own. When we start to turn, not only do we not produce it anymore, it almost evaporates completely. That is why she missed the last few days of classes. The lack of blood makes her sick and weak. Before we turn, I lock her in her room. It effects me slower and less because I'm not blood. I can pass over the thirst as easily as I can pass over lunch. She can't

"Though her mind is no longer human, part of her body is. When she stabbed herself, part of what little blood that she must have to keep herself alive drained from her. She is loosing the rest to her vampire self and she will likely die soon if she doesn't get anymore." She finished breathing hard and looked even paler than before. "I need air." Without waiting for a response she turned and exited the room. Harry took a closer step to Kaia and reached out to touch her frozen hand. He was vaguely aware of Hermione's words to Dumbledore and Ron's anxious input. He didn't care that Pomfrey had left to her office, all he cared about was how much more pale Kaia looked. How dark circles were under her eyes and how red her lips shown against the white of her skin.

Without really thinking, he raised his hand over her body and placed it before her reddened lips. He placed his other hand in her hair and pressed his wrist to her mouth. Without hesitation she moved under him and wrapped her lips around his skin. The soft pinching and the feeling of ecstasy washed over him for the second time that night. He watched as her eyes closed and her body began to quiver slightly. Color was beginning to return to her face and the circles were disappearing quickly. The moments ticked by slowly as she drained him of blood. He began to feel weak but never thought to pull away.

He never wanted to be apart from her. He wanted her forever, he thought as fog filled his mind. Dizziness took over his body and he felt himself sway slightly. Nothing could pull him from her.

"HARRY!" He heard Ron yell just before hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. Her teeth tore his skin as he feel to the floor on top of Ron. He looked to Kaia's face and saw the bloody smirk cross her face before black, once again, took over.


End file.
